Remember Her Name
by sophichka
Summary: Written for The Slytherin Corner forum fortnightly challenge - Fame. LilyTeddy oneshot.


_**-Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly-**_

"Godric, Lily, look at you!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed, striding across the field to pick her up, and swing her around.

He set her down to look at her properly for the first time in three years, his eyes sweeping up and down her, trying to drink in the sight of her, the girl who used to be his best friend, the girl he hadn't seen in three years, and hadn't spoken to in five.

She was still the same Lily he had seen at her graduation party three years ago, when he was watching her from across the room, pretending to be deep in conversation with her father. Short skirts, curly hair, face made up with the most expensive make-up made in the wizarding world, but there was something different about her aura, the way she held herself, her facial expressions.

Oh yes, she was still the same Slytherin she was before, her posture still screamed arrogance and pride, and her scarf was silver and green, but she seemed more at ease, calmer, happier with life.

"So, how've you been?" he asked, trying to combat the awkward silence that seemed to be clogging the air around them, "been up to much? I hear you went away with your uncles for a while?"

She looked at him, measuring him up as if to see if he was still worthy of her attentions or not, or perhaps just to see if he was being sincere.

"Yes," she replied at last, and he inwardly rejoiced at hearing her voice again for the first time in five years, unchanged by age, but perhaps a little more measured, reserved around him. But that was to be expected, he supposed, when directing your first words in five years to somebody who had ripped your heart out, and trampled all over it.

"And?" he prompted, after a few beats of silence.

"I spent a year with Charlie in Romania with the dragons. I loved the country, its culture, the people, and the dragons were the icing on the cake, I felt as though I connected with them – as though we were one of a kind. But when Charlie came back, and settled down, I spent about six months working for Gringotts in Paris with Bill and Fleur. I didn't really enjoy working in a bank though, it didn't excite me. I tried working in the ministry with Percy and Ron for another six months, but Percy's job was deathly boring, I'm not even sure what it was, and working with Ron was too much like it used to be, when I went in with dad. Working with George was good fun, but I knew it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life, so after nine months of working there, three months ago, I came back here, to Romania."

"But why, Lily? Why run away from everything your family has built up for you?"

She sat down, slumped on the ground, her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Because I don't want to be like my parents, revered, hero worshipped. I don't want to live forever in the pages of some textbook, as 'Lily, the daughter of the Chosen One.' I want to have a life for me, I want to be who I want to be, not who the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly or whoever want me to be."

He could understand that, he really could, but what he couldn't understand was her need to run away to Romania to live in obscurity. Sure, he could see why she didn't want to be famous; she was the odd one out of all the Weasleys and Potters, the first one not to be in Gryffindor. The Daily Prophet had had a field day with that one – Lily Potter, daughter of the Chosen One, in a house with the children of _Death Eaters_.

She stood, smoothed her hair back, and regained her usual prideful and arrogant persona. The conversation was clearly over, and Teddy took that as his cue to leave.

Fame had caused Lily Potter to close herself off from the world, and Teddy had no idea how to bring her back.

But no matter how hard she ran, fame would never let her go. She _was _Lily Potter, daughter of the Chosen One, and her name was going to live forever, whether or not she liked it.

So Teddy left her, there in Romania with her dragons, running from fame as hard has she could. But she would never totally escape it.

Lily Potter, remember her name.

* * *

**Written for The Slytherin Corner forum fortnightly challenge - Fame. **

**Don't really like it all that much, but, meh, I'll post it anyway :)**


End file.
